In certain electrical systems, such as mobile, signal processing, computer, and communication systems, different parts of the system may be designed to be powered from different power sources. For example, a system may include a first component designed to operate with a 1.2 volt (V) source, a second component designed to operate with a 1.8 V source, and a third component designed to operate with a 3.3 V source. Typically the various components of the system have a desired sequence when initially powering up and powering down. However, in the conventional systems, if the main power source is abruptly turned off, the power down sequence is not followed which may result in malfunction/damage of the various components.